


Trevor Explores!

by CatsOnTrees



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsOnTrees/pseuds/CatsOnTrees
Summary: A growing story of Trevor Collins sexual exploration. His beginnings as a shy closeted guy, to eventual sex fiend. Ignoring any person's real life partners.
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Trevor had been in his relationship for many years. He had met his boyfriend when he first moved for his job. Their relationship slowly grew, to the point where they moved in together. But Trevor was not out. He was afraid of telling his family and friends about his relationship. So it remained a secret. But after a couple of years the secretive nature became too much for the boyfriend, who after several arguments, and pleads left Trevor.

Trevor was broken. This was his first relationship with a man. He had previously had girlfriends, but he always knew he was gay. So this was the first time he felt somewhat happy in a relationship. But at the same time, he knew this man wasn’t who he would have a future with. It started off as fun. They met through grindr, initially just as a fuck. Trevor hadn’t shown his face. His profile was just of his lean chest, in case anyone noticed who he was He started talking with someone who called himself fun-vers! 

After talking for a bit, the guy who eventually gave his name, Blake, started to push a bit more. They’d exchange dick pics, talk dirty to each other, and eventually Blake offered his place for Trevor to come over. The next day, Trevor drove to the apartement given and they met. Trevor was afraid it would be awkward when they first met. But when Blake opened the door and pulled Trevor in, that worry was gone.

Blake had immediately started kissing Trevor. There lips crashed, and they made out, all the while Blake was slowly guiding them to his bed. Once he felt them hitting the bed, he started clawing at Trevor's clothes. He got Trevor's shirt off over his shirt and admired his chest. He started kissing down his neck, leaving marks and trailing down to Trevor's nipples. He started kissing and sucking at them, while Trevor started unbuttoninh Blake's shirt. Soon it was off and they both stopped and looked at each other. 

Trevor notices how Blake was built similarly to him. He was lean to, but his abs were slightly more noticeable. But Trevor saw and loved Blake's light dusting of hair over the chest. The dark black hair, matched his hair on his head that was a bit longer than his own, but curly. And the same black that was his stubble on his face that Trevor loved the feel of when they had kissed.

They both then started to remove the rest of there clothes. Soon they were both Infront of each other naked. Blake looked down and was in shock at the sight in front of him. Trevor was hung. Since he was young he knew he was large, but it wasn't until his first hook up with another guy, and they were stunned that he had realised just how gifted he was. The thing was, while he was large, his lack of confidence in his own sexuality, made him very timid when it came to hooking up.

Blake pushed Trevor onto the bed, and jumped on top. They started kissing again, this time with a bit more passion. Blake again broke away kissing down his body. This time just passing down his chest and down to the cock Infront of him. The beast in front of him he estimated was about 10", definitely the largest he had encountered, so he was excited. He started kissing up and down the shaft. But he wanted to try taking it all in. So quickly, with a hand a around the base of the shaft, he put his lips around the head of the cock. He started slowly going up and down, taking a bit more in each time. He eventually got, he thought about 8" down and couldn't do any more. He felt a bit defeated. But soon Trevor pulled him up, and again they were face to face and started making out again.

Trevor this time got on top of Blake. After a couple minutes of Trevor started turning Blake around. Trevor missiles down his back, down towards Blake's beautiful butt. He first just looked at the ass in front of him, and admired it's beauty. But soon he had enough, and wanted a taste. So he got down. With his hands on each cheek, he spread apart butt, exposing his hole. Trevor dove straight in, giving Blake the best rimjob he had ever received. Trevors loved the taste, and Blake loved the feeling. Soon Trevor wanted more, so he flipped Blake around again.

He digged into his pocket, and took out a condom. While doing this, Blake reached into his bedside table, and took out a bottle of lube. Trevor had put on the condom and took the lube from Blake, and applied it to his cok, and Blake's hole. Trevor got in position and put Blake's legs on his shoulders. He put his cock head at the entrance in front of him. He asked "You ready?". Blake nodding, so Trevor started pushing in. Blake was tight, and Trevor loved it. The large cock was half way in his ass, when Blake pushed at Trevor's hips for him to slow down.

After a few moments Blake was ready again, so Trevor slowly pushed. Soon it was all the way in, and Blake felt so full, the fullest he had ever been. It was uncomfortable but he loved it. Trevor lent down and started kissing Blake, to distract him. After a few moments of just staying still, he started to move. He pulled a little of his cock out, and and back in, not wanting to hurt him. Soon Blake pulled away from the kiss, and started to moan. Trevor took this as indication to start to speed up. Trevor started to build speed, and also started pulling more of the cock out. After a few moments, Blake felt it, Trevor had hit his g-spot. Blake moaned louder this time. 

By now Trevor was furiously fucking Blake's hole. They were both dripping with sweat. But they kept pounding away. Blake could feel that he was close. So he took his cock, and started pumping. It wasn't long before he came, unloading all over his chest. The tension this caused, grew Trevor close to the edge. He pumped into his ass a few more times, and then took out his cock. He tore of the condom and started jerking. After a few seconds he completely blew all over Blake. It hit from his chest, up his face, and onto the pillow above him. Trevor just sat there on top of Blake for a moment, one hand holding onto the bed head while he came down from the high he was feeling. He exclaimed "wow", then looked down at Blake.

His beautiful face had a line of cum on it, and his chest was covered from a mix of both of their loads. Trevor lay down on top of him, and started picking the semen of Blake's face, eventually meeting lip to lip, and startiled kissing again. Soon they stopped, and Trevor lay on his back beside Blake, now covered in both of their cum.

After a few moments, where all that was heard was heavy breathing, Blake broke the silence. "That was amazing". Trevor just nodding and grunted in agreement. Blake got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed a couple towels. He chucked one to Trevor, and they both started to clean themselves off. Once clean, Trevor got up, abd picked up his clothes. He had never had a one night stand before, so didn't know the protocol of leaving. When Blake had seen him start to put on his clothes he told him "You can stay here tonight." And then after a couple moments followed it up with "If you want". 

Trevor thought it over, but the tiredness he felt was strong. They had fucked for a long time, and he didn't feel like driving, so he just put his clothes down, said sure, and then got into the bed. Blake went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple water bottles for them. By the time he returned, Trevor had already fallen asleep. He put a bottle on the stand beside Trevor, and got into the bed on the other side.

The next few weeks were full of passionate fucking. Their relationship started evolving. But there was a disconnect. Trevor wouldn't come out to anyone he knew, so Blake basically knew northing of his life. So the passion slowly started dwindling. Soon the relationship became purely physical. They'd fuck so much, but nothing further. They would eventually move in together, in hope that that would prove things. But it never did. They both loved the sex. But sometimes they'd go for days, in which there only interaction was Trevor fucking Blake. And eventually for Blake realised Trevor wouldn't take things further. So he broke things off.

So now Trevor is devastated. He has moved into his own place now, and his first day back at work was tomorrow, after taking a couple weeks off for personal reasons. He didn't know how he would explain to anyone why he was down. He didn't even know why he was down himself. He knew the relationship wasn't good. Blake basically became just a fucktoy for him. But the fact that it was an actual actual relationship, with another man, the first long term male partner he had, he just felt down.

_Next chapter Trevor decides to cheer himself up with a look through the guys of Grindr. Little do they know, he responds to a horny coworker._


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor turned up at the Achievement Hunter office the next day. He came in early to try calm himself. By the time everyone else were arriving, he had made himself feel better, so saying hi to everyone none of them could feel he was down. The day went as normal, filming videos made him forget about everything, and by the end of the day he was having a good time. It wasn't until he drove to his new apartment did he remember, and start feeling sad again.

He needed a distraction. He took out his phkne, and decided to redownload Grindr. A couple minutes later he opened up the app, and started a new account. This time he wanted to ensure he was only looking for a fuck, and wanted to feel abit more confident and aggressive about himself. So he decided on the apt username hung_top_lad. He wanted to prove that, so he got hard, striped down to just his boxers, and took a faceless photo in the mirror. It showed off his lean physique, but more importantly it showed of his giant cock, outlined on his tight underwear. He wouldn't normally post something like this, but he thought "fuck it" and made the profile. 

The whole thought of this had really turned him on, so he jumped into bed, slid down the boxers, and started to jerk his cock off. With his phone in one hand, and his cock in the other, he started scrolling through the profiles. Within moments he started getting messages. A profile like his was bound to get some attention. But the message stream was constant. He was sent dick picks, some ass picks. A whole range of images for his imagination. He noted a few of them he wanted to respond to. But for now he just wanted to get off.

So he just continued to jerk off, imagining himself with some of the guys. He saw himself fucking some off them, grind up with the cocks he saw, and with a couple of the guys that sent pictures of their face, he imagined himself cumming all over them. Eventually it became to much for Trevor, has his massive cock exploded, sending semen all over his chest and face. Trevor was a big cummer, it was something he was proud of.

He cleaned himself of, and then jumped onto his couch to chill. Still on the app, he started replying to some of the guys who caught his fancy. What he didn't know, was on the other end of a conversation with a guy known as "short_bttm-chub_slut", there was Jeremy Dooley in bed jerking off to this picture of this hung guy he was yet to find out was his coworker and good friend…


End file.
